PS I miss you
by HersheyKiss2000
Summary: Have you ever had a true love but just couldn't express it? Well here's your romantic comedy that has both entertainment and lots of action! Read this or you have just turned down the story of a lifetime. And don't forget... PERCABETH!


Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I think cuteness should be against camp rules, because Percy is _**all** _over that.

I was sitting at the arena working on the blueprints for rebuilding Olympus. Percy was hacking away at the dummies, so I had brought my supplies over to watch him and work at the same time.

I should put another Athena statue in the- thwack, thwack, thwack! I looked up at Percy and gave him a why-are-you-annoying-me-while-I-am-working-on-my-blueprints look. He laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I can work on them later. Besides, I am almost done with them." I said.

He sat down beside me and looked at my blueprints, then at me. Well, my eyes really. "Hello…Helloo?" I said, waving my hand in front of his vision. He seemed to have zoned out just staring at me. He snapped back into reality.  
"Sorry, just thinking." He replied.

"Are you _still _thinking about the next big prophecy?" I asked with concern.

"That **_and_ **something else." he said still staring deep into my eyes.

"What?" I asked without even thinking, since I am a daughter of Athena it's my instinct to have to know _everything!_

"Well i was just thinking about ... nevermind."

"Ugh." I groaned. I didn't ask him about it anymore because I _know_ seaweed brain, and i _know_ how stubborn he can be. So I just changed the subject.

"What about the next big prophecy?"

"Well I just _don't_ want to be in the next prophecy again. I've done it before and _don't _want to do it again." He said with moving hand gestures.

"Well how do you know that you are going to be in the next prophecy, we might even be dead when it occurs." I said in my serious tone.

"Still, like I said, I do--"

"I heard you the first time seaweed brain." I said interupting him. "Even if you are in the next big prophecy... I'll just be right by your side fighting with you.

He blushed, "Yeah… you're right."

"I usually am." I smirked.

"But you don't need to brag about it!"

I laughed, "I know!"

"What _don't _you know!" he teased

Both of us laughed and then there was 10 seconds of awkward silence.

"So….. you wanna go down to the beach?" He asked, looking down.

I laughed, "Sure, Seaweed Brain."

We got up and ran across camp, into the sunset.

I looked behind me at Percy, "Getting a little slow, aren't you?" I teased.

He pushed himself ahead of me, going much faster. "Who's the slow one now?"

"Well if you are talking about which one of us processes things slower, it is definitely you!"

"Why?" He said, looking back at me.

That's when he hit the tree.

He got back up looking a little dizzy, and if i do say so myself, he looked the slightest bit drunk. "Ow." He muttered.

We walked the rest of the way to the beach. "You can never be too careful of those killer trees." He said in his sarcastic voice. I love that about him.

The tide was low, leaving all of the shells moist and on the beach.

We wandered out into the water, oblivious that we were still wearing our camp uniform of shorts and an orange tee-shirt.

"I love the sea." Percy said with a gleam in his eyes.

"It is nice, isn't it?" I agreed. The wind ruffled my hair, seagulls chirped in the distance and the smell of seasalt overpowered my senses.

By surprise, I splashed him from behind, soaking him from head to toe.

He laughed, wiping his hair from his face.

"Big mistake." He joked.

He willed a huge wave to rise up and splash me.

Now _I _wiped my hair from my face. I glared at Percy, but he just cracked up laughing.

"Your murder will be pardoned today." I teased.

I walked back to the sandy shore with Percy. His wet hair was glimmering in the setting sun.

I looked down at all of the sparkling shells that were scattered in the sand. I picked up a clump and wiped away the dirt. A circular shell gleamed in my palm.

"That's a nice sand dollar you have there." Percy admired.

"Thanks." I stuffed my shell into my pocket.

"It's getting late. We should go back to our cabins." He said.

I smiled and nodded. Tomorrow is another day I get to spend with my Seaweed Brain.

**(clapping) no stop. Stop! You've been a great audience! Remember to review. Shockra2000 helped me a little, but yes, I did most of the work.**


End file.
